


If It Helps To Hear , My Forever Is Yours My Dear

by fablouislarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablouislarry/pseuds/fablouislarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Louis really should’ve known sooner.<br/>Looking back, it should’ve been a lot more obvious that he was in love with his best friend.</p>
<p>aka - A x-factor fic where Louis doesn't want to be so madly in love with Harry but he never really had a choice because it was always Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Helps To Hear , My Forever Is Yours My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I've ever written so I'm pretty nervous but I really hope that you guys like it. Feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you! (:

  
_Looking back, Louis really should’ve known sooner._  
Looking back, it should’ve been a lot more obvious that he was in love with his best friend.  
Looking back, everyone knew but the two boys themselves.  
Looking back, he doesn’t think he’d change a single moment.  


**\---**  
They’ve just gotten out of rehearsals for the day and Louis couldn’t be any more excited about that. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy practices and performing, no, the opposite actually, he loves it. It’s just that Harry was making things extra difficult for him this morning. Harry’s curls were as perfect as ever, bouncing around his head effortlessly with every twist and turn Harry would do as he sang and it didn’t help that Harry’s voice was still deeper , scratchy from having just woken up a few hours ago. He kept smiling over at Louis lazily throughout the song and Louis tried to look away and make a joke of it – he really did – but then he’d catch sight of Harry’s eyes and okay hold on – were they always that green?  
  
Just as he was shaking the thoughts of his best friend – which were all in a completely platonic manner because he was straight, completely straight with a girlfriend and did he mentioned he likes girls? – He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist casually, and Louis most certainly did not lean back into the touch.  
  
“You Alright, Lou? Seemed a bit’ off at practice.” Harry asked , and Louis swore he could hear some genuine concern laced in his voice but quickly decided against thinking about It and nodded , reluctantly pulling out of Harry’s arms “Never better Hazz” He said , turning to face Harry and giving him what he hoped would be a believable smile. Harry opened his mouth to reply but Louis really didn’t want to go into further detail about this conversation so he quickly interrupted him “Gotta’ go, going out with Hannah in a little bit. See ya later curly!” Louis called over his shoulder as he walked off towards his room.  
  
“Oh – Yeah , Have Fun. Bye Lou” Harry mumbled after the older boy , barely loud enough for Louis to catch but Louis didn’t think about it too much – it seemed he was a making a habit of not thinking much about any of those things. Louis quickly walked off towards his room to get ready to go see Hannah, his girlfriend.  
  
Louis was just slipping on his Toms and about to walk out the door. He took one last glance in the mirror and walked towards the door and into the hallway. He could hear all the boys out in the living room and automatically picked out Harry’s smooth laugh , smiling slightly to himself just at the noise before biting on the inside of his cheek to stop the action. He thought back to this morning and how Harry had told him goodbye, he had sounded so disappointed. There was a part of him that wanted to go check on him, make sure he was okay but then there was the other part of him that knew that was kind of pathetic that Louis couldn’t even leave without making sure Harry was okay first. So he decided he didn’t need to do that. But if he just happened to accidently leave through the front door and pass through the living room on his way there – well , then that had nothing to do with the fact he could say goodbye to Harry. It was just the quickest path really.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
Harry and the rest of the boys were just messing around, watching a FRIENDS marathon which was pretty much all Harrys fault since he had chosen to watch it when the rest of the boys wanted to watch another movie. He couldn’t help it though, it had become somewhat of a habit since him and Louis always watched the FRIENDS re-runs – not that he was watching it because of Louis. He just liked the show.  
  
Niall was just in the middle of complaining about the lack of refreshments and food on the table when Louis came walking through the middle of the living room, causing a confused look from all of them. “Thought you were going out with Hannah?” Zayn spoke up for the rest of them. “I am. Just – it’s quicker to leave from this way since I’m meeting her and everything so yeah – I’m – I’m going now. Bye boys”  
  
Harry thought nothing of Louis’ words and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach that was most definitely not jealousy as he looked towards his hands that were placed in his lap but as soon as the door closed signaling Louis had left; all 3 boys were looking at Harry with expectant glances. “Uh. Something wrong?” Harry asked curiously, reaching up and running his long fingers through his hair in case that was the issue. Liam and Niall exchanged what appeared to be knowing looks and Zayn simply laughed softly.  
  
“Nothing mate, Nothing at all. So shall we finally get some food?” Niall said, jumping out of his seat and towards the kitchen before Harry even had time to reply. He rolled his eyes and followed after the other boys , pushing the thought to the back of his mind.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
A few hours later Harry heard the front door open and close softly. He glanced up from behind his book that he was reading to see who it was and couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips when he saw Louis standing at the entrance. “Well looks like I’ve missed quite the party. The others already asleep and you’re up reading with a cup of tea. You guys are getting older than I thought aren’t you?” Louis teased, tossing a grin in Harry’s direction as he hung his coat up and began walking over to Harry , taking a seat next to him on the couch. Harry rolled his eyes and did he best to appear offended “Excuse me Lou but I think you’ve forgotten you’re the oldest out of us all. Not to mention you’re the one who refuses to go to sleep unless I make you your cup of tea and you gave me this book in the first place.” Harry retorted, closing the book and setting it onto the coffee table in front of them before leaning back once again. Louis stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and Harry really, really didn’t find that adorable. At all. Not even in the slightest. And He most certainly didn’t want to kiss Louis until he was all smiles again. “Well I can’t help it if you make the best cup of tea. Only you know how I like my tea. And pardon me for recommending you some good literature; I’ll just let you read all those shitty things you read before then!” Louis replied, mock offended as he crossed his arms over his chest and kept that damn pout on his face.  
  
“Well, I do make a good cup of tea and I do know you better than anyone, myself included. So I can’t blame you for that, you simply have good choice in men Tomlinson” Harry tried to joke, tossing an arm around the older boy and pulling him closer to him, smiling to himself as Louis set his head on Harry’s shoulder and he could’ve sworn he heard Louis let out a content sigh as he did the familiar action.  
  
“Oh Please. You wish I’d go for you Styles but you’re just not exactly my type seeing as you’re missing the whole key element of being a girl and all. Sorry to disappoint you love” Louis said , his words maybe coming out to sharp as he tried to make himself believe it as well. Harry knew the words were supposed to be a joke but he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat at the words. He let out a breathy laugh, hoping Louis wouldn’t notice and quickly removed his arm from around Louis. “Trust me, I know Lou. I happen to share your love for girls as well so it’s alright. You were always ungrateful for my housewife services I did for you anyways. No disappointment” Harry said before standing from the couch “I’m exhausted. I think I’m gonna’ call it a night and get some sleep. Night.” He said as he walked off towards the hallway, stopping just before his room and turning to Louis once more “Your teas in the microwave. I didn’t want it to get cold. Knew you couldn’t sleep without it.” Harry mumbled just loud enough before going into his room and closing the door behind him – and if he cried himself to sleep that night it was probably just because he was homesick or something – not because of Louis , of course not.  
  
And if Louis went in his room and drank his microwaved tea but only feeling sick afterwards– then maybe he was just catching a cold. Not because of Harry, never because of Harry.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
Louis woke up the next morning to someone shaking his shoulder – rather rudely actually. He made an unhappy noise from the back of his throat and rolled back over, tossing the duvet over his head again. “Harry, M’Tired, just come cuddle or come back later please” He mumbled, assuming his best friend was the one trying to get his attention because Harry was the only one to wake him up. He was surprised to hear Liam scoff and shake him again “Dude, get up. We have practice for our duet with Frankie today. She’s already here talking to Harry out in the living room.” Louis woke up once Liam said that and turned to face him. Why did they have to do a duet with Frankie? Why couldn’t they just do a duet with Susan Boyle? Did it really have to be Harry’s crush – not that he cared that is. Louis nodded slowly and sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah-Yeah, Okay. I’ll be out in a minute. Just go out there with Hazz alright? Don’t want them alone” He said , getting out of his bed before realizing what he had just said and how it had sounded. He turned to see a very smug looking Liam with a smirk on his lips “Oi. I just mean- Harry will change the song or be snogging her by the time we get out there. He just can’t sit still when left alone ya know” He tried to cover up his mistake, laughing weakly. Liam just rolled his eyes and stood up , going to the door of Louis’ room but pausing before he left. “You really should just tell him you know. Maybe you should admit it to yourself first though. Because he won’t be there forever Lou and if you think cold cups of tea hurt, wait until he’s gone. I don’t want to see you two hurt.” Liam said, never turning to meet Louis’ gaze and the last sentence coming out more as a whisper, as if he feared that ended as much as Louis himself should. Before Louis had a change to register what he said or even reply, Liam slipped out the door, leaving a very confused Louis in his place. Though if he was being honest, he knew exactly what Liam meant and if he was being honest the only part about that statement that upset him was the fact Liam said Harry wouldn’t be there forever and if he was being honest, that terrified him. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t even sure how to be honest with himself anymore.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
“Boo Bear! You have to see this! You know how I can kind of juggle? Well I can only juggle like one thing right? Frankie was just showing me and she can juggle like 4 things at once and not even worry about it. Not to mention she taught me a few things on the drums while we waited. Talented and gorgeous, shall I send out the wedding invitations already?” Harry’s enthusiast voice began rambling the moment that Louis entered the room but ended with Harry winking over at a now blushing Frankie. Louis tried to smile but he figured that it looked more like a scowl. He automatically felt sick – must’ve been that tea last night acting up on him. “Sounds very interesting, really. Now can we please practice this so I can go?” Louis said, running a hand through his hair as he spit the words out. He thought he visibly saw Harry flinch back at that but didn’t think about it too much – as usual.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Wouldn’t want to be in your way Louis.” Harry’s words came out, and Louis wasn’t sure if they were intended to hurt that much or not but it didn’t matter because either way he curled in on himself a little. Harry never used his full name. He couldn’t remember a time Harry had ever called him Louis since they met in the bathrooms. Ever since they’d been introduced they had just clicked – there were never any awkward moments when they had to get to know each other and get the hang of things. It felt like they had just always known each other, like there had never been a day Louis woke up without Harry. Sometimes Louis felt that was actually true because he couldn’t remember a single day without the curly haired lad – not that he honestly wanted to. It had always been HarryAndLouis. Or, Actually, It had always been HazzaandLou.  
  
Louis shook his head from his thoughts and tried to ignore his internal thoughts throughout the rest of the practice. The entire time, Frankie was all over Harry, putting her hands all over him and dancing with him. That tea last night must’ve been really bad because Louis hadn’t felt this sick to his stomach in a really long time and he wasn’t entirely sure he could make it much longer without getting sick if it kept up like this – the tea of course.  
  
But maybe it was when Frankie decided to run a hand through Harry’s curls like that was perfectly normal. Or maybe it was the way he saw Harry lean away from the touch, as if he didn’t like his hair being played with when Louis knew that wasn’t true because he always leaned into Louis’ touch, practically purred when he pet his hair. Or maybe it was what Liam had said coming back into his mind just at the right moment. Or maybe it was when Harry looked over at Louis and smiled but for the first time, it wasn’t genuine, there was pain there, maybe it was because Louis wanted nothing more than to make that go away.  
  
No matter what it was, Louis finally got it. It wasn’t the tea making him sick. He didn’t cry himself to sleep last night because he was homesick. And he didn’t want a girlfriend. He wanted his best friend. He wanted Harry.  
  
That would be an understatement really.  
  
He was in love with Harry.  
  
 **\---**  
  
After practice, Louis had quickly excused himself from the room. He found Liam and told him he was going to see Hannah and he didn’t even have to say anything when Liam gave him a hopeful smile and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’ll look after everything and make sure Harry’s not left alone with Frankie. Wouldn’t want them alone ya know since he can’t be controlled” Liam said, quoting Louis from earlier this morning and Louis had a small moment of pride for teaching Liam to have such a great ability to be sassy when least expected. He figured he’d save that thought for later though and rushed out of the house to find his, if everything went as planned, soon to be ex-girlfriend.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
Louis had expected that to be difficult but he had never been very good at making people unhappy, he usually just did whatever he could to make people smile so having to break up with Hannah and watch as she cried and told him it was okay, was not the easiest thing he’s ever had to do. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t cry to but as he stood outside of the front door of the x-factor house again, it was all forgotten. He was far too nervous about what he was about to do to worry about the guilt on top of it all.  
He opened the front door and opened his mouth, ready to call for Harry but was silenced when he was met with the sight of Liam holding Harry and wait a minute- was Harry crying?  
  
Liam looked up and saw Louis, murmuring something to Harry before leaving the room and leaving Louis and Harry alone. Louis tried to regain his composure and opened his mouth to try again at what he was trying to say in the first place but was once again cut off from his plans when Harry spoke up. “Am I really that horrible?” were the words that the younger boy managed to mumble out, his voice hoarse from the crying Louis assumed he had been doing and if Louis wasn’t confused before, he was now. It took a moment for Louis to register what Harry had even said and once he opened his mouth to reply, he was yet again cut off when Harry looked up towards him and whispered “Was it really such a horrible thought to just be with me? I mean I know I’m nothing special and you’re- well, fuck, you’re you and that’s been the problem this whole time because I just can’t change. I’m me and apparently that just doesn’t live up to whatever you wanted but couldn’t you of at least not been a dick about it?” Harry asked and it seemed the words were literally hurting him to say, like each word was a task to get out without crying again and Louis really wanted to reply, he did but he was so horribly lost at this point he didn’t even know what was going on. What had happened? He had this all planned out in his head on his way here, he would come in and tell Harry he was in love with him and Harry would tell him he was disgusting and leave. Granted, he was hoping for a better outcome but he didn’t get his hopes up for that. He had played over a million scenarios on his way home but none of them had been this. Which is why Louis was now standing and staring like a deer in headlights, looking at Harry. He finally managed to stutter out a “what are you talking about Harry” after many moments because what else could he say?  
  
Harry laughed. A breathy, soft, almost painful sounding laugh.  
  
“So that’s it then, Louis? It’s not enough to make me feel like this but you’re going to make me spell it out for you? Okay then, have it your way Louis.” Harry was standing up now, looking down at Louis. “I’m in love with you okay? There. Do you get it now? I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember honestly. You clearly think I’m just horrible since you can’t even stand in the same room as me anymore since Zayn told you my feelings. But it doesn’t change anything – I’m still in love with you. I know you probably won’t want to talk to me after this so I’m sorry Louis, I’m so s-sorry that I ruined us. I should’ve never told Zayn. He should’ve never told you. It’s all- fuck – it’s all messed up and-“ Harry paused, wiping the fresh tears from under his eyes with the back of his hand before smiling weakly again “it doesn’t matter though does it? Either way, you don’t love me and I’m just messed up. I’ll go now. So- Bye Lou..” Harry finished as he turned on his heels and began to walk away. Louis could hear that Harry had started crying again and he wanted to reply, he wanted to tell him he loved him too, he wanted to cry with him, but because he was happy this time. He also wanted to know what the hell he was talking about with Zayn. He wanted to do anything. But he couldn’t fucking move. He literally couldn’t find his voice. So he did the only thing he could think of to show Harry how horribly wrong he was, he reached his arm out and grabbed Harry’s bicep gently, turning Harry to face him and before Harry could start talking again, he pressed his lips to Harry’s.  
  
He heard Harry make a faint surprised noise against his lips but Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s harder, placing his hands onto Harry’s hips and pulling him close and then Harry was kissing him back and their lips were moving in sync and god why didn’t Louis do this sooner. It was over way to quickly but they kissed until Louis really had to pull back for air. Louis leaned forward until his forehead was against Harry’s, both of them grinning like teenage girls. It stayed that way, surrounded by the comfortable silence of the two before Harry finally broke it “What was that and why haven’t we been doing it for the past year?” Louis let out a breathy laugh, the sound causing Harry to smile even more, if that was possible and his dimples showing now. Louis shook his head, unable to come up with a good reason as to why they hadn’t been kissing pretty much endlessly since they’d met. Louis’ inability to answer caused Harry to laugh this time before Louis pulled back and looked at Harry, his face turning slightly serious as he noticed he had never really gotten to say what he wanted in the first place.  
  
“so Harry, that kind of happened before I got the chance to think about it and I need to tell you something before you think-“ Louis started to talk, playing with his own fingers nervously . He had already kissed Harry and yet he was nervous to tell him he was in love with him. Louis had never been one to be good with words and he was hoping Harry was willing to look past that and know the meaning behind his words. He opened his mouth to continue but was quickly cut off, yet again, when Harry pulled back from his touch and looked close to tears again. “Hannah. You didn’t even mean it. God I’m so stupid! Don’t even bother preparing a speech just to make sure I don’t think that meant anything to you, I should’ve known better than to think you’d feel anything back. Why did you even have to-“Harry was rambling now, and Louis immediately regretted how he had formed his words. He didn’t mean them like that, obviously but this time it was Louis who cut Harry off mid-sentence. “Harry Edward Styles would you please be quiet for a minute because I am already nervous and this is like the fifth damn time I’ve tried to tell you this but you keep interrupting me, not that I minded how those interruptions ended but either way, I really need to tell you this so please keep those pretty lips of yours quiet for a minute” Louis rushed out all in one breath, trying not to laugh at himself after he was finished. He waited a few seconds to make sure Harry was quiet before clearing his throat and nodding “thanks” he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “so- Harry, what I was going to say was, I needed to tell you something before you think that that kiss meant nothing to me because that’s not true at all, the opposite actually. Harry, Hazz, I love you. I am such an idiot and I refused to let myself see that until this morning. I kept telling myself that if I just told myself that I loved Hannah and not you then I would start to feel it, that the butterflies I got with you would just suddenly disappear and the constant need to be close to you would fade. But it didn’t. So I got frustrated which is what’s been wrong these last few days because, I mean- You’re too perfect Harry. It’s really quite frustrating when I’m trying to tell myself I’m not in love with you” Louis stopped and laughed nervously, earning a fond smile from Harry which he took as encouragement to continue. “You know me better than anyone. You said so yourself. So I’m sure you know I’m not good at words, or relationships, or feelings for that matter really. They all terrify me. But – I really want to try. I want to try for you. Because I’m not scared with you. I’m comfortable with you and you make me feel safe and if I’m willing to try for anyone, it’s you, Harry, it’s always been you. It’s been you since the minute you ran into me in the loo and it’ll be you the minute I’m 50 years old and complaining that no one can make the same tea as you. Though I’m hoping I won’t have to worry about that because I was kind of thinking maybe you could just do that for me. And in return I’ll give you crappy books to read. Because that’s what we do. And I love what we do. And I love you. And- That’s – uh, that’s it I guess” Louis finished, suddenly feeling very insecure for opening up so much to Harry when he had just meant to say that he loves him. He glanced up to see Harry’s reaction and saw Harry on the edge of tears again. “Why are you crying?” Louis asked, quickly becoming panic but he heard Harry let out a small laugh and wipe his tears away for the third time now and then before he knew it Harry was rolling his eyes and saying “Kiss me you fool” and honestly, who was Louis to deny him?  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
The next morning, Louis woke up and felt a hot breath on his neck. He turned to find the source and quickly remembered Harry had slept in his bed last night-which was pretty much a normal thing. What was not so normal was that his arm was wrapped protectively around the younger boy, and for once, he didn’t have to pull away. He could stay there for as long as he wanted – and he intended to stay there forever if that was true. He smiled as he saw Harry next to him; mouth slightly parted as he let content little breaths out and his hair was ruffled from sleep. Louis just watched him for a few minutes because he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek, peppering kissing down Harry’s jaw “Haz- Love, wake up” he said against his skin, pressing soft kissing to his neck now just because he knew he could and god that felt great.  
  
Harry’s eyes began to flutter open and Harry’s hands quickly found their way to Louis’ hair as Louis pulled back and smiled up at Harry “Oops.” Louis said with a small smirk as he pretended to be surprised he had woken Harry up. Harry simply rolled his eyes and pulled Louis closer to his chest, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Hi” he stated as he ran his hand through Louis’ feathery hair. Louis finally understood why Harry was always purring when he pet his hair because okay that felt really good. He smiled against Harry’s chest “Oops, Hi. Doesn’t that sound familiar? Hm. What could that be from?” Louis questioned, glancing up from under his longer eyelashes to look at Harry. “Sounds like something from one of your sappy love books.” Harry stated, smirk present on his lips even though his eyes were now closed again. Louis hummed in agreement “Best book I’ve ever read though Hazz- Really, you’ll have to read it sometime.” Louis mumbled against his chest. “And when did you become such a sap, Lou? Thought you were bad with feelings?” Harry said with an attempt to be mock offended though when he glanced down at Louis he had a fond smile present on his face and he leaned down before stealing a kiss from Louis and yeah, maybe Louis was sap now but he could get used to it.  
  
Liam walked into the bedroom, not even bothering to knock since he never did before. “Hey lou- have you seen Harry? He’s not in his- oh.” Louis and Harry quickly pulled away from the kiss before turning to Liam. Harry blushed, burying his face in the crook of Louis’ neck but Louis just smiled and shrugged “Hey, he’s the only one who makes my tea right, what can I say?” he said, earning him a slap to his chest from Harry and a fond smile from Liam. “I’m happy for you two. Honest. Glad you took my advice Louis” and Liam left again. Louis turned back to Harry and smiled, because apparently he can’t stop smiling anymore, before reconnecting their lips. Harry immediately began to kiss him back before making a small noise in the back of his throat and pulling away “Wait. What advice was Liam talking about?” Harry asked curiously. “Oh, he was the one who told me I was being an idiot and you wouldn’t be there forever. I suppose I owe him some sort of thank you card or something. I’m not sure what the proper gift is for the guy who helped you get your love by telling you you’re being dumb. Maybe a flower basket?” he asked before Harry laughed and Louis’ heart fluttered in his chest because that sound never fails to make him forget to breathe for a minute, no matter how many times he hears it. “Buying flower baskets for people already? Your gays showing and you’ve barely kissed me yet” Harry giggled, he giggled and Louis didn’t know if he was going to make it through the day if everything Harry did kept making his heart stop like that. Louis returned the laugh , sticking his bottom lip out in his signature pout again “Hey, I’m not even sure what I am though. I think I’m just- More – Harry-Sexual” he said, as if that was the most logical explanation to explain everything. Harry thought about making fun of him, he did, but then he looked at Louis and he still had that pout on his lips and then he remembered – you can kiss that off of him now – so he did. He kissed him until they couldn’t breathe anymore and okay maybe he was okay with being Louis-Sexual.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
Turns out that Harry had apparently told Zayn that he loved Louis. Zayn, being the “genius” –his words- that he is, decided to tell Harry that he had told Louis thinking it would help speed the process along and that Harry would confront Louis about it and then they could finally “just do it already so that the rest of them could sleep and breathe without feeling the sexual tension” –again his words-. “So that’s what you were talking about the night you told me you loved me!” Louis said after Zayn had explained everything to him. All three of them laughed at the situation before Louis interrupted “so, he told you how much he loves me then? What did he say then, hm?” Louis asked, causing Harry to tense from his position on the couch, his head in Louis’ lap as Louis stroked his curls. Harry immediately glanced to Zayn “Oh. It’s not important. Really- quite boring actually” Harry attempted to convince the boys to just drop the conversation but with a little persuading Zayn happily told Louis the details of Harry’s confession, Harry blushing a deep red and attempting to hide into Louis’ chest the entire time.  
  
  
 **\---**  
  
So if Harry makes Louis his tea every day before bed – Well then maybe he just likes to see him smile. And maybe if Louis sings Harry to sleep while petting his curls when Harry’s homesick – Maybe he just doesn’t want the boy to be sad. And maybe when Louis gets sick and Harry waits on him all day long with anything he needs and more – Maybe he’s just really caring. But one thing is for sure, when Louis gets on one knee years later, in the same spot he told Harry he loved him the first time. Well, that’s because he’s in love with Harry. That’s for Harry- Always for Harry.

  


_And looking back, he thinks maybe that’s how it always was._

  



End file.
